Panel
by diaryofhannah
Summary: TMNT Q and A. Ask the characters from TMNT 2012 questions every week or just read for fun. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay for some reason this story is gone and I searched it and couldn't find it and it wasn't in the recovery place so I have no idea what happened. We're just going to keep on going._**

* * *

"Welcome back, our first person this week is Sunny," said Tay-toi. While Sunny came up the song How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty.

"What is everyone's favorite songs?" asked Sunny.

"The Middle By Jimmy Eats World," said Tay-toi.

"That's What You Get by Paramore," said Leo.

"Heart Attack by Demi Lavoto," said Raph.

"Turn Down for What," said Mikey.

"Ours by T-Swizzle," said Donnie.

"Same," said April.

"High School Musical," said Irma.

"I love The Beatles," said Kirby.

"I like Classical Jazz," said Splinter.

"She's a Rebel by Green Day," said Karai.

"I don't listen to music," said Shredder.

"We play Ke$ah in the break room," said Rawzar, Tiger Claw and Fishface agreed.

"The song that is known as the favorite song of Kraang is the song that is the theme for the bears of caring," said Kraang.

"The My Little Ponies Friendship is Magic theme song," said Rat King.

"Nar ha per naw," said the Hobo.

"Good choice," said Mikey.

"Tay-toi, have you ever thought of what to do if you run outta guests?" asked Sunny.

"At the last Sunday of every month we are going to vote to bring one person back that we voted off earlier that month," said Tay-toi.

"Tay-toi, if you could ship Irma with anyone, who would it be? For me, for some reason is Mikey," Sunny whispered.

"I actually ship Irma with Casey," said Tay-toi.

"Eww," said Irma.

"Donnie and April, ideal date? And what was/is your most awkward moment together?" asked Sunny.

"Probably just hanging out eating pizza alone together," said Donnie.

"Once I asked Donnie how he went to the bathroom while he would stay in the lad for weeks with out taking a break and he pointed to a cup in the corner of the room," said April.

"Thank you Sunny now we have RandomNinja," said Tay-toi. As RandomNinja came up the second opening of Soul Eater played.

"Raph, do you want to hear me sing in Japanese after eating five bags of M&amp;M's?!" asked RandomNinja.

"We aren't aloud to have M&amp;M's in the building, there was an incident," said Raph.

"Leo, will you sing a few lines of Let it Go for us? Please?" asked RandomNinja. Let It Go started to play through the speakers.

"Really?" asked Leo.

"What? Not enough? Is that better?" asked Tay-toi turning off all the lights and giving Leo a spotlight.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen, a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen," sang Leo and it stated to snow.

"Your just press a button and it snows inside?" asked Donnie.

"Yes something like that," said Tay-toi.

"Tay-toi, who is your favorite turtle?" asked RandomNinja.

"Raph," said Tay-toi.

"Tay-toi or Sunny, sometimes I feel like I'm slowly losing my sanity... Do you ever feel like that?" asked RandomNinja.

"You can't lose something you never had," said Tay-toi.

"Thank you RandomNinja, and lastly we have Kaya," said Tay-toi. As Kaya walked up the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance played.

"Turtles, Casey said that "This is worse than that techno drone from last year," does that mean that you guys are gonna be turning 16 soon? Or you are 16 already?" asked Kaya.

"We are already 16 and we are about to turn 17," said Donnie.

"Our Mutation Day is on the 29th of September," said Mikey.

"We share the same Birth Day as Grass actually," said Raph.

"April, are you planning on telling Irma about the turtles?" asked Kaya.

"She already knows she is just acting suspicious because that's who she is," said April.

"Thank you Kaya, now for who gets kicked off, good bye Leo," said Tay-toi sadly. Many people gasped.

"Good bye Leo well always love you," said Mikey standing up and hugging Leo from behind.

"Dude we aren't executing him he's just going to sit backstage with Egg, Grass, and Casey," said Tay-toi.

"And I might get voted back on," said Leo walking off stage.

"And now a song for our fallen brotheren," said Donnie.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN WHO-A," everyone burst into song.

* * *

**_Vote for who you want to leave. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. Please no more everyone questions._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_You look nice today._**

* * *

"Hey before we start I just want to clarify Karai is sitting right over there ask her questions," said Tay-toi pointing to Karai. "And voting for who will be coming back will begin on the 31st so patience, Leo is literally within 20 yards of you all and, always in your heart," said Tay-toi. "Now for RandomNinja and her crazyness, yes that is a word," said Tay-toi.

RandomNinja walked up the first theme song from Fullmetal Alchemist played. "Sooo... I'VE BEEN WATCHING MORE ANIME LATELY!" yelled RandomNinja.

"We can tell," said Irma.

"Turtles, I was just thinking about how you guys are kind of similar to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Do you agree?" asked RandomNinja.

"Yes," said Donnie and Mikey.

"No," said Raph.

"You're out numbered," said Mikey.

"AM I WEIRD, APRIL?!" asked RandomNinja.

"Absolutly," said April.

"Raph, I DON'T CAAARE! KIMI NO TE DE! KIRISAITE! TOOI HI NO, KIOKU WO!" yelled RandomNinja eating five bags of M&amp;M's.

"She brought in M&amp;M's, SECURITY" Raph called.

"Oh yeah we got Mr. Worm from Big Apple to Mid West as our new security guard," said Tay-toi as RandomNinja was escorted from the premised.

"And now Shredder leaves, good riddance" said Tay-toi.

"I'll be back," said Shredder leaving.

* * *

**_Vote someone off and vote Casey, _LEO_, or Shredder back on._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Happy day._**

* * *

"Okay so I realized if we vote someone off today then they can never come back so welcome back, I also decided that I'm going to use my poetic license and Casey is coming back and Leo will never come back," said Tay-toi. The audience started booing and throwing rubber ducks at her. "Okay I was kidding, I was just kidding," said Tay-toi. Leo came out and sat in his original seat and everyone ceased firing and cheered.

"I feel so loved," said Leo.

"Glad your back bro," said Raph.

"Thank you it is good to be back," said Leo.

"Well today we have a new person named Liliana Estevez," said Tay-toi. As Liliana walked to the microphone the song You Don't Know Me by Arianna Grande played.

Liliana had; long brown hair with violet highlights, green eyes, short, wears an orange shirt with the words 'I'm a demigod and have Persass'. Deal with it.' Black jeans, black combat boots.

"Turtles, if you had to be one another for a day who would you be?" asked Liliana.

"I'd like to be Raph," said Donnie.

"You guys could switch and Leo and I could switch," said Mikey.

"That could be interesting," said Leo.

"Mikey, which name that you came up with for the villains and stuff do you love the most?" asked Liliana.

"Fishface, cause it makes me smile a little," said Mikey.

"Raph and Donnie, why did you guys want Mikey to still believe in Leprechauns in the episode Enemy of my Enemy?" asked Liliana.

"Because they are totally real," said Donnie as Raph covered Mikey's ears and shook his head furiously.

"Thank you Liliana now for RandomNinja," said Tay-toi. As RandomNinja came to the microphone the 4th opening from Fairy Tail played.

"Tay-toi, do you think this song suits me?" asked RandomNinja.

"I really don't listen to the songs to be honest," said Tay-toi.

"April, how do you feel about the fact that Casey was voted off and he'll most likely never come back?" asked RandomNinja.

"I really don't care but he isn't gone I can see him off stage right now," said April pointing off stage.

"Raph, can you do an impression of Fluffle Puff?" asked RandomNinja.

"I have no idea what that is so no," said Raph.

"Mikey, what am I on a scale of 1 to crazy?" asked RandomNinja.

"Outgoing," said Mikey.

"Oooo throwing around some big words up here," said Leo.

"Raph, I know I can't bring in M&amp;M's, soooo... I BROUGHT KIT KATS INSTEAD!" said RandomNinja.

"Cool next time bring me Mike and Ikes," said Raph.

"And Tay-toi a birthday cake," said Donnie.

"My birthday was yesterday so you can't do anything for it start plotting for next year," said Tay-toi.

* * *

My birthday really was the 30th I lost a bet and had to add that. Please Review. Ad vote someone off.

-hannah1


	4. Chapter 4

**_It is September._**

* * *

"We have no questions today so I guess it has come to the time where we kick someone off, there has been an ongoing war between Raph and Irma and the results are in," said Tay-toi, "Good bye Irma."

"I knew this was coming," said Irma leaving.

"Well that was anti-climatic," said Donnie.

* * *

Please Review.

-hannah1


	5. Chapter 5

**_You are an interesting person._**

* * *

"Well first off happy 200 year anniversary of the Star-Spangled Banner," said Tay-toi.

"I love that song," said Mikey.

"Well I would hope so," said April.

"Okay to day we have Liliana," said Tay-toi. As Liliana walked up a song from the Pokémon special played.

"Leo, how do you feel about Karai being mutated?" asked Liliana.

"I think it's pretty cool, but that might be the adrenalin from failing," said Leo.

"Raph, do you still miss Spike/Slash?" asked Liliana.

"He'll be back and I might kill him when it happens," said Raph.

"Tay-toi, are you excited for the release of Super Smash Bros. 4 for the 3DS and Wii U?" asked Liliana.

"I haven't really owned one but I think they are fun and I really do like the Wii U so I guess yeah," said Tay-toi.

"And now the person whom is leaving this week is the Kraang," said Tay-toi.

"Kraang will return to the place which is known as the stage and will leave the place that is known as back stage," said Kraang.

"Sure you will," said Raph.

* * *

**_Please vote someone off before next Sunday because that is really inconvenient when I don't know who is leaving. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Happy Sunday.**_

* * *

"Hey ya'll so we don't have anyone who wants to ask any questions, and I've decided to do what I did in TMNT Q and A and have guests every time no one wants to ask anything so we will start that next time because I didn't have anyone lined up," said Tay-toi.

"Tay-toi said I could announce who leaves this week and it's big mean and furry himself Rah-zar," Mikey announced.

"I'll be back, and get you guys," said Rah-zar.

* * *

**_Please vote someone off. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_This day is incredible._**

**_And I forgot to mention this every time someone leaves everyone scoots down to fill there spot._**

* * *

"Fishface is getting kicked out," said Raph.

"Dude when I said you could say that I didn't mean right away," said Tay-toi.

"I will return and when I do I will stay," said Fishface walking off.

"Please welcome Violet and Dash from The Incredibles," said Tay-toi. Violet and Dash come on stage and sit on the end.

"Hi,' said Violet.

"Sup?" asked Dash.

"Let's get down to business, what can you tell us about your upcoming movie?" asked Leo.

"Nothing," said Violet and Dash in unison.

"Well this was waste of time," said Mikey.

* * *

**_Vote for who you want back on Irma, Kraang, Rah-zar, or Fishface. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. you may not send questions through review...stop that._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_You are special. You are the Special._**

* * *

"We have a new person today but first welcome back RandomNinja," said Tay-toi. As RandomNinja walked to the microphone and song Innocent Sorrow played.

"Hey guys, sorry I haven't been here in a while, but I brought cupcakes to apologize! *holds up tray of cupcakes* I promise they're not from that pony creepypasta!" said RandomNinja.

"Well that's good," said Mikey.

"Raph, congratulations! You got the most dialogue in the newest chapter of my TMNT fan-fic!" said RandomNinja.

"Just don't make me say something stupid," said Raph.

"Leo, do you want to hear my Pikachu impression?" asked RandomNinja.

"Only if it involves you saying pika- and then sneezing," said Leo.

"Thank you RandomNinja new we have Imagine Dragon who does not have a song," said Tay-toi.

"Leo, do you like still like Karai?" asked Imagine Dragon.

"I just have a lot of mixed emotions right now," said Leo.

"April, do you like Donnie? And I mean like, like?" asked Imagine Dragon.

"I really don't know who I like because my best human friend turned out to be a Kraang," said April.

"Tay-toi, can I move them?" asked Imagine Dragon referring to Donnie and April and Leo and Karai.

"I was thinking of making a new seating chart for that reason," said Tay-toi.

"Fishface comes back," said Raph.

"Why can't you follow simple directions, WHY?" asked/yelled Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Vote for who you want to leave your choices are:_**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Kirby_**

**_Splinter_**

**_Fishface_**

**_Tiger Claw_**

**_Rat King _**

**_Hobo_**

**_So vote someone off._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm sad._**

* * *

"We have a new person her name is Gleaming Swirl she is a little different so no judging," said Tay-toi. As Gleaming Swirl trotted up Entrophy remix by Awkward Marina played _(Tay-toi has not listened to this song)_. Gleaming Swirl is a white alicorn with white mist swirling mane and tail with a red streak, ice blue eyes, and cutie mark is an ice blue shield with a red swirl.

"Who here knows about Discord and how, If you like him why if not why?" asked Gleaming Swirl.

"No idea," said Leo, everyone agreed.

"Are you weird out by the fact that there's a magical flying pony that can talk right in front of you?" asked Gleaming Swirl.

"We've seen worse," said Donnie.

Thirdly and finally, the Mane six, Luna, and Celestia say "Rat King we're so very grateful you like are theme song," yes we know we're in a TV show as Pokémon and Digimon do," said Gleaming Swirl.

"I really appreciate it's catchy tune," said Rat King.

"Well it's been fun but I gotta' fly! See ya' around!" said Gleaming Swirl.

"Thank you Gleaming Swirl," said Tay-toi. "And now the person whom is leaving this week is, The Hobo," said Tay-toi sadly.

* * *

**_BRING BACK THE HOBO! But for now vote someone off. (Maybe not an innocent bystander.)_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Today is a good day._**

* * *

"Hey y'all hey first off this week we have Imagine Dragon," said Tay-toi. As Imagine Dragon walked up the song All I Got by Hendersin played.

"What would happen if you guys were human?" asked Imagine Dragon.

"We could go to school," said Mikey.

"Leo's voice wouldn't be messed up," said Raph.

"We could get Raph a counselor," said Leo.

"We would have to pay taxes," said Donnie. Everybody stared at Donnie. "What? It's true," said Donnie.

"Leo, do you write space hero fan-fics?" asked Imagine Dragon.

"I did in the past but I haven't for a while," said Leo.

"Tiger Claw who took your tail?" asked Imagine Dragon.

"SHUT-UP!" yelled Tiger Claw.

"MIKEY I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE OFF!" shouted Imagine Dragon.

"Can't my pre-dance off ritual takes 3 months," said Mikey.

"Thank you Imagine Dragon, now for the ever famous RandomNinja," said Tay-toi. As RandomNinja came up the song Doubt and Trust by Access played.

"You know, the girl who sits next to me in social studies loves TMNT!" said RandomNinja.

"Next time you talk to her ask who is her favorite," said Donnie.

"I bet it's me," said Mikey.

"Leo, do you wuuuuv Karai?" asked RandomNinja.

"Wuv is a strong word, especially with extra u's," said Leo.

"Raph, you remind me a LOT of Kanda from D. Gray-man. Seriously," said RandomNinja.

"I have no idea what that is," said Raph.

"Mikey, did you know that "glomp" basically means a tackle hug?" asked RandomNinja glomping Mikey.

"Thank you RandomNinja, Now for who get's kicked off," said Tay-toi.

"Bye Rat King, bye," said Splinter.

"I will rule from behind the stage," said Rat King leaving.

* * *

**_Okay the people you can still vote off are:_**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Kirby_**

**_Splinter_**

**_Fishface_**

**_Tiger Claw_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I got my Learners Permit, so watch out._**

* * *

"Please welcome back RandomNinja," said Tay-toi. As RandomNinja came up the song Again by Yui played _(Tay-toi has not listened to this song)_.

"Raph, kanda is the guy with the sword who's always super grumpy and picks a fight with the main character whenever he sees him," said RandomNinja.

"Technically, all four of us are the main characters," said Donnie.

"Leo, what are your thoughts on anime?" asked RandomNinja.

"It's really just another from on entertainment but I like it," said Leo.

"Raph, should I make a crossover fanfiction with TMNT and an anime? If so, should it be Fullmetal Alchemist or D. Gray-man?" asked RandomNinja.

"I have never seen any of those as I would just go with the first one," said Raph.

"Donnie, you're really smart, do you know how to get back my documents that were encrypted by foreign criminals?" asked RandomNinja.

"If you have documents that foreign criminals would want make sure to back them up on a flash drive that you keep hidden in a secret location," said Donnie.

"Here," said RandomNinja handing Tay-toi a booklet that said RandomNinja's Owners Manuel with 'Owners' crossed out.

"Pika-," said RandomNinja right before she sneezed.

"And now a sad fair well for one of our beloved members," said Tay-toi.

"Good-Bye Splinter," said April.

"Nooo," yelled Mikey. All the other turtles looked sad and Karai frowned.

* * *

**_Vote for Splinter, Rat King, or the beloved Hobo. _**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. PLEASE BRING BACK THE HOBO!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_This has been a good week._**

* * *

"Good day people," said Tay-toi, "Welcome back RandomNinja." As RandomNinja walked up Five Nights at Freddy's by The Living Tombstone played.

"Heads up, I recently became obsessed with Five Nights at Freddy's! No one is safe," said RandomNinja smiling freakily.

"Leo, based on what you like, I think it's safe to assume you'd like anime. Start with Fairy Tail! (My second favorite anime ever!)" said RandomNinja.

"I really can't, I am not training enough so I need to get on top of that first," said Leo.

"Mikey, how frequently do you accidently get polka songs stuck in your head?" asked RandomNinja.

"I would say about once or twice a month," said Mikey.

"Raph, Kanda is the character in D. Gray-man who is super grumpy and always arguing or glaring at the main character of the series. The rabid fan-girls always pair them because rabid fan-girls love yaoi." said RandomNinja looking disgusted.

"Gross," said Raph.

"April, what's your favorite subject in school? Social studies? Math? ELA? Music? Lunch?" asked RandomNinja.

"What's ELA? I've never heard of that, anyway, my favorite class would be English," said April.

"THE HOBO IS BACK!" yelled Tay-toi. The Hobo came on stage and sat in his seat.

* * *

**_Yay Hobo!_**

**_The people you can vote off are..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Kirby_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Fishface_**

**_Tiger Claw_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I do not own Phineas and Ferb._**

* * *

"So no one asked questions so we have a guest this week," said Tay-toi. "Please welcome Norm." Norm from Phineas and Ferb walked on and sat on the other side of Tay-toi.

"I'm Norm," said Norm.

"I think we got that," said Raph.

"You can sit over here Norm," said Kirby.

"That sounds fun," said Norm sitting between Kirby and the Hobo.

"So Norm what do you do in your spare time?" asked Tay-toi.

"I serve Dr. Doofenshmirtz," said Norm.

"What does he pay you?" asked Tiger Claw.

"Nothing he built me," said Norm.

"And you still work for him?" asked Tiger Claw astonished.

"He is like a father to me," said Norm. Tiger Claw looked horrified.

"You pick the worst guests," said Tiger Claw.

"Well you could either never come back or get voted back on the 30th," said Tay-toi.

"Ohhhhh," said the turtles and April.

"And I'm mean," said Tiger Claw leaving.

"Wont have anyone trash talking the guests," said Tay-toi.

"Plus he had to leave anyway," said Mikey.

"Stop going through my papers," said Tay-toi.

"Leo did it," said Mikey.

"I wanted to see how you pick guests," said Leo.

"I'm trying to get Captain Ryan I promise," said Tay-toi.

"I know, Donnie got into your email," said Leo. Tay-toi face-palmed.

"This is awkward," said Norm.

"Thank you Norm for visiting," said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Please Review._**

**_And vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Kirby_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Fishface_**

**_-hannah1_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I do not own Gravity Falls._**

* * *

"Please welcome Soos," said Tay-toi. Soos came on and sat between Mikey and Donnie.

"Sup," Soos greeted.

"What is your occupation?" asked Kirby.

"I am the Mystery Shack handy man," said Soos.

"What have you fixed?" asked Donnie.

"Lots of things coolers, vending machines, even golf carts," said Soos.

"This guest stinks as well," said Fish Face.

"I love how this always works out," said Tay-toi smiling.

"Bye Fish Face, bye," said Raph.

"Dude that's cold," said Soos.

"No one insults the guests," said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Kirby_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Legend of Korra.

* * *

"Please welcome Pabu," said Tay-toi, Pabu scurried onto the table and down the Kirby with a piece of paper in his mouth. Kirby took it and read it.

"Oh...okay, just like high school," said Kirby getting up and walking off stage.

"That was kinda sad," said Karai.

"Yep," said April.

* * *

**_That was really crapy...you could change that._**

**_You could vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry this is a day late._**

* * *

"Please welcome the Wego twins," said Tay-toi. Twin boys dressed in red walked onto the stage.

"These twins can duplicate themselves," said Donnie.

"And are from an action TV show," said Leo.

"That ended a few years ago," said Mikey.

"And is American," said Raph.

"If you think you know where they are from guess in a review," said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Please vote back on; Kirby, Tiger Claw, or Fish Face._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. Don't forget to guess where you think the Wego twins are from._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Is this interesting?_**

* * *

"Hey ya'll so we finally have a question, well it's a dare, now please welcome the saver of my sanity Gleaming Swirl," said Tay-toi.

"I dare April to go goth for the rest of the show," said Gleaming Swirl.

"Whatever," said April slouching in her chair.

"Okay so I got my drama cast members to help you with hair, make-up, and getting into character," said Tay-toi.

"I don't like people," said April getting up and going off stage.

"Yay we get to use the new monitors," said Mikey.

* * *

"Here we see the wild April walking," said Grass to the camera before pointing it at April walking down the hallway towards her.

"One a scale from normal to insane asylum doesn't know what to do how crazy are these people?" asked April.

"They have an inside joke about Windex," said Grass.

"Oh gosh," said April.

"Good luck," said Grass opening the door to the hair and makeup room.

"Wait, why are you saying that?" asked April as she was pulled into the brightly lit room.

"Hi, I'm ," said a tall boy like an olds guy with gray hair spray and wrinkles.

"And I'm Mrs. White," said short girl old lady cloths with considerably less gray hair spray and wrinkles.

"I'm their daughter Birdy," said an other girl in an old fashioned white dress hair in a bun and neutral stage makeup.

"I'm Sargent Major Morris," said a boy in an old army uniform kinda creepy looking stage makeup.

"I'm the Stranger," said A boy with very feminine looking stage makeup and wearing an old fashion suit with top hat.

"I'm a stage hand," said a boy dressed in all black.

"We are going to do all your makeup and clothing," said Birdy.

"And help you get into character," said Mr. White.

* * *

April sat in the makeup chair with a long black wig dark, black eye liner/mascara, black lipstick, and dressed in black combat boots, ripped skinny jeans, a black see through long sleeve shirt over a dark red tank top.

"Moses supposes his toeses are roses, but Moses supposes erroneously, now Moses he knowses his toeses aren't roses, as roses supposes his toeses to be, MOSES," said everyone in unison.

"Now go and be depressing," said the stage hand.

* * *

"Well don't you look horrifying," said Karai as April walked on to stage and took her seat.

"Hey April whose coming back?" asked Donnie.

"Tiger Claw," said April dully.

"Oh great," said Raph.

* * *

**_Yay, nay? Was that interesting? Please tell me in a review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Does your school do anything special for the winter holidays? We have themed days all next week and on Friday we are going to play Bingo and have cookies and hot chocolate. Please tell me what your school does in a review._**

* * *

"Please Welcome back Gleaming Swirl," said Tay-toi. As Gleaming Swirl walked up to the microphone the song Bring me to life played. (I have not listened to this song).

"April for all that, Um... I'll let Dark Void explain...," said Swirl. An alicorn that looks just like Swirl, but she's dark grey and instead of red swirl it's black red eyes cutie mark is a black shield with a red swirl on it.

"I am Dark Void, Void for short... I am made of pure darkness and fear, I'm the one who wanted the goth thing to happen," said Void smiling showing her fangs.

"I dare everyone to into Sombra's door," said Swirl.

"It shows your greatest fear, really realistic," said Void.

"In our contract it states nothing highly traumatizing is aloud to happen," said Donnie.

"Yeah sorry about that," said Tay-toi.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how evil do all of you think I am?" asked Void, her eyes glow green with purple mist in the corners, her wings out, and smiling creepy showing her fangs.

"A million and three," said Mikey.

"Thank you Swirl and Void, this week we have no one voted off so that's all," said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Please Review. And vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Hobo_**

_**Tiger Claw**_

_**-hannah1**_

_**P.S. Congratulations to Beth England for knowing that the Wego twins are from Kim Possible.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_So Avatar: Legend of Korra is over. *Silent screams of no*_**

* * *

"Please welcome back Swirl and Void," said Tay-toi, as Swirl and Void walked up Let it Go played.

"Just saying, I'm not evil," said Void.

"Okay, I dare everyone to guess what I'm made of," said Swirl.

"Oh, I got you, sugar, and spice, and everything nice," said Mikey.

"Oh and how would you react if I said there are other sides, from other villains of us?' asked Void laughing nervously.

"Oh no," said Leo.

* * *

**_You know that voting off thing? Yeah, please vote off:_**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Hobo_**

_**Tiger Claw**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**-hannah1**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_I totally forgot about this until I got SoManyOCs PM, praise be to God for SoManyOCs._**

* * *

"Please Welcome back RandomNinja," Tay-toi announced. The song The Show Must Go On by MandoPony played as RandomNinja walked up and couldn't resist singing along.

"Sorry I haven't been here in a while! I've just been so busy, like with other fanfictions! I even started one on FIMfiction .net! Oh, and merry Christmas!" said RandomNinja.

"And Happy New Years," said Leo.

"If I had to compare you guys to anime characters... Leo would be Ichigo from Bleach, Raph would be Kanda from D. Gray-Man, Mikey would definitely be Patty from Soul Eater, and Donnie... would be... Um... Hm... I guess if he was a bit more evil, then Lelouch from Code Geass? Oh, and April would be Maka from Soul Eater. On that note, I'll also compare you to the animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's Leo is Freddy, Raph is Foxy, Mikey is Chica, and Donnie is Bonnie. And I guess April would be Balloon Boy or the Marionette? Or maybe the Mangle?" said RandomNinja.

"That was a lot of words that I don't understand," said Mikey.

"Okay so we don't have anyone to vote back on because no one was voted off this month," said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Please Review. _**

**_-hannah1_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello sunshine!_**

* * *

"Please Welcome back Swirl and Void," said Tay-toi. As Swirl and Void walked up the song Dark Horse played.

"Are you serious? No! I'm made out of pure Chaos and Disharmony, Sorry Mikey," Swirl laughed.

"I was close," said Mikey.

"Oh and there ARE other sides there are; Teirie, Nightmare Space, Crystal, Clef Shimmer, and more to come, depending on the villain," said Void.

"That sounds complicated," said Leo.

"Teirie can feed off magic and use it against you, Nightmare Space can make it enternal night and darkness, Crystal is well a changling and they feed off others love and use it to power up there magic, Clef Shimmer is a siren having her sing cause hate between everyone having people adore her makes her stronger, Void well Fear and Dark magic I thing you can guess she can control you all, and Me... I can change every this into my own image, I can change all reality," Swirl explained.

"Did you just describe all the villains in My Little Pony? Because Discord and Sunset Shimmer have changed and are no longer evil, anyhow April was voted off but it's the end of the month so she is staying," said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_You can vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Hobo_**

_**Tiger Claw**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**-hannah1**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hey, ya'll hey._**

* * *

"Welcome back to Panel, today we have Swirl and Void," said Tay-toi.

"Discord is back!" Swirl cheered doing a little happy dance then stopped embarrassed.

"Oh Discord! You are my only true love! Let's be together forever!" Void exclaimed smirking at Swirl.

"Why you little-" Swirl yelled chasing Void around the room.

"No running!" yelled Tay-toi.

"Totally worth it! Discord how I love you so!" Void shouted narrowly escaping the enraged Swirl.

"Security!" Tay-toi called.

"No this is just getting interesting," said Worm.

"You're dead!" Swirl threatened tackling Void. Discord appeared on stage next to Tay-toi.

"Ladies please, I am truly flattered, but I am much to old for you," said Discord. Swirl and Void stopped fighting and started chasing Discord around.

"Oh yeah, Karai you have to leave," said Leo.

"I don't care," said Karai going back stage.

"I care," said Mikey sadly.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. _**

**_You can vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Hobo_**

_**Tiger Claw**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**-hannah1**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Happy Sunday._**

* * *

"Please welcome back Swirl and Void," said Tay-toi.

"Leo, what first got you interested in Space Hero's?" asked Swirl.

"I just kinda came across a marathon of the 1st season and have been watching it ever since," said Leo.

* * *

**_People to vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Hobo_**

_**Tiger Claw**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_The Drama students are back with new members and new characters_**

**_People from last time:_**

**_Mr. White - Algernon_**

**_Mrs. White - Lady Bracknell_**

**_Bertie - Carrie_**

**_Stage hand 2 - Jack_**

**_Stranger - Brown_**

**_Sargent Major Morris - Whitmore_**

**_New people:_**

**_My friend Grass, whom has been seen before - Cecily_**

**_African American Brother - Pastor_**

**_Geeky nerd with brown hair and brown eyes - Andy_**

* * *

"Please welcome back the Drama cast, we have new characters that we are playing and in the light of the past holiday Valentines Day, which I celebrated with these weirdo's, and our upcoming play they are going to give some relationship advice," said Tay-toi. The drama students sat intermingled with the other cast.

"Why must I speak of love with my enemy with me?" asked Whitmore.

"This is surely not a romantic setting," said Brown.

"Because Algernon and Cecily are engaged as is my character Gwendolen and Jack, then we have Carrie and Andy are siblings so, sibling love," said Tay-toi.

"Well I must say in every relationship there should always be room for Jesus," said the Pastor.

"Anyone else have any advise?" asked Tay-toi.

"Recite Shakespeare," said Brown.

"We agree on one thing," said Whitmore.

"Pretend your name is Ernest," said Jack.

"It works," said Algernon.

"Yes it does," said Cecily.

"I'm not denying that," said Tay-toi.

"Always try to protect the people you care about," said Carrie.

"And don't crush their ideas unless they are dangerous," said Andy.

"Always know the important things, such as occupation and weather they know everything or nothing, preferably nothing, I personally don't approve of anything that tampers with natural ignorance," said Lady Bracknell.

"Mamma you are so old fashioned," said Tay-toi.

"Tiger Claw must leave," said Raph.

"Bye, I love you," said Mikey as Tiger Claw left.

* * *

**_Please Vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_New Guest:_**

**_Nightmare Space, Space for short. Dark blue coat, darker blue mane and tail, and her cutie mark is a purple shield with a moon and star._**

* * *

"Please welcome back Swirl and welcome for the firsts time Space," Tay-toi announced.

"Who voted off Tiger claw?! He's my fav. TMNT villain! I brought Space with me. Yeah... Void hates me now, then again she hates everyone except Raph." said Swirl as Space stifled a laugh.

"Donatello, why doth thou hadith a gapped tooth, is it, Diastema or something else?" asked Space, as she did a sign that said 'NERD' and an arrow pointing to her appeared over her head.

"I really don't know, it's just always been this way," said Donnie.

"So Hobo got voted off, so vote him back on, or you know Tiger Claw if you want to," said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Vote on Hobo or Tiger Claw to stay._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hello Sweetie._**

* * *

"Welcome back Swirl and Space," said Tay-toi.

"What is everyone's least fav. songs?" asked Swirl.

"Shake it off!" everyone yelled in unison. Space had headphones on, Swirl elbowed her and she put them away.

"Do I look evil?" asked Space making Swirl face-hoof.

"Space, you are not evil," Swirl reminded.

"But everyone treats me like I am," said Space sadly.

"The Hobo get's to stay," Tay-toi announced.

* * *

**_Please vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hail Hydra_**

* * *

Agent Grant Ward from Agents of Shield walked up in handcuffs. "Hey, I promise I wont kill you if I can hide here for a few days," said Ward.

"Tiger Claw, there's money on his head," said Tay-toi.

"Dibs," said Tiger Claw running after Ward and out of the building.

"Hey, April," Leo called.

"Fine," said April walking back stage.

* * *

**_Please vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. Before I posted this chapter the word count for this story was exactly 6,000 but now it is 6,100 yay, whoop, whoop!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Fitzsimmons from Agents of SHIELD. (OH GOSH, THE FEELS!)_**

* * *

"Please Welcome Fitzsimmons," said Tay-toi, Fitzsimmons walked on stage and sat on either side of Donnie. "In light of the past holiday, Pie Day, I thought it best to get three of the smartest scientist in the world together to celebrate," said Tay-toi.

"Nerds to celebrate a nerd holiday, great," said Raph.

"So I here you guys made the icer," said Donnie.

"Yes, and we prepared a demonstration," said Fitz.

"Tay-toi said we could use Raphael as a volunteer," said Simmons.

"That's a fantastic idea," said Donnie. Fitz pulled out the icer.

"Wait, what dose that do?" asked Raph.

"Oh it's fine if read all about it, Simmons created the detrotoxin with no lasting effects and it only does what it's suppost to do," Donnie assured.

"Okay," said Raph standing up Fitzsimmons stood a few feet away from him. Fitz handed the icer to Simmons.

"I though you were going to shoot it," said Simmons.

"Ward took the heavier one and I don't like the lighter one," said Fitz.

"Why would Ward take the heavier one? He hates it, plus I've never shot the lighter one," said Simmons.

"The lighter one is easier to aim so Ward wanted you to have it," said Fitz.

"Would someone just shoot me, and I don't care what with!" yelled Raph. Fitz put his hand over Simmons and pulled the trigger and Raph fell to the ground unconscious.

"So Raph got voted off this week, and aren't they just the cutest thing?" asked Tay-toi.

"I shot someone, twice," Simmons whispered.

"I know, it's okay," said Fitz putting his chin on Simmons shoulder and rubbing her upper arm with his hand that wasn't already wrapped around hers.

* * *

**_You can vote off..._**

**_Leo_**

**_Mikey_**

**_Donnie_**

**_Hobo._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Harry Potter will always live on in our hearts.**_

* * *

"Please Welcome Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Tay-toi announced. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat between Leo and Mikey.

"So you guys are going to save the world?" asked Leo.

"That's the plan," said Ron.

"That's not an easy thing to do," said Donnie.

"That's very reassuring," said Harry.

"We've done it a few times," said Mikey.

"Do you have any advise for us?" asked Hermione. The Hobo let out some incoherent babbling.

"Truer words have never been spoken," said Mikey.

* * *

**_Please vote off..._**

**_Leo_**

**_Mikey_**

**_Donnie_**

**_Hobo._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**I forgot to write this...sorry.**_

* * *

"We have been losing members to the back stage and now the voting will get more intense," said Tay-toi.

"So I guess it's a competition to stay on now isn't it?" Leo questioned.

"You guys are going down," said Mikey.

"It's on," said Donnie.

* * *

**_Please vote back on either Raph or April._**

**_And please send some questions or dares through PM not through review._**

**_But you could vote for either Raph or April through review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Happy Easter!_**

* * *

"Please Welcome back RandomNinja," Tay-toi stated. As RandomNinja walked up Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku played (never heard of that).

"Time to compare everyone to Dangan Ronpa characters! Leo would be Hajime Hinata. Donnie would probably be Chihiro Fujisaki or Kazuichi Souda. Raph would be Fuyuhiko Kuzuruyu, that one is obvious. And Mikey... I'd have to go with Ibuki Mioda on this one. April would be Sonia Nevermind, and Karai would be... Nope. I've got nothing." RandomNinja listed.

"We don't watch that," Donnie informed.

"I unfortunately haven't been up to date on my TMNT episodes. What's been going on in the show?" asked RandomNinja.

"No one tell her anything!" Mikey yelled.

"Thank you RandomNinja, Raph is back," Tay-toi announced.

* * *

**_Please vote off..._**

**_Leo_**

**_Raph_**

**_Donnie_**

**_Mikey_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Happy Sunday!**_

* * *

"Please welcome back RandomNinja," Tay-toi announced.

"Actually Donnie, Dangan Ronpa is a video game, but I don't suggest you play it until you're older...partially because of some inappropriate language, and partially because a LOT of people die. Like, ten out of sixteen people die. I still play it despite being younger than all of you," RandomNinja explained.

"Ooooo, you just got schooled," said Mikey.

"And the reason I'm not around a lot is because I have NO IDEA what's going on," said RandomNinja.

"The person whom got voted off this week is the Hobo, sorry Hobo," Tay-toi apologized.

* * *

**_Please vote off one of the turtles._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Sunday YAY!_**

* * *

"Please welcome HANNAH2 and Hannah3," Tay-toi announced. HANNAH2 sat between Donnie and Mikey and Hannah3 sat between Leo and Raph.

"Please don't kill my character," HANNAH2 begged.

"I'm not going to kill your character," Tay-toi assured, "But Donnie is leaving."

"No!" yelled HANNAH2.

"Why am I here?" asked Hannah3.

"Because I wanted it to be fair," Tay-toi explained.

* * *

**_Please vote off..._**

**_Leo_**

**_Raph_**

**_Mikey_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Happy Mothers Day!_**

* * *

"First things first bye Mikey," Tay-toi announced.

"Come on man," Mikey whined walking of stage.

"Now it's just between Leo and Raph, you guys have one chance to convince the audience that they shouldn't vote you off, the person not voted off wins," Tay-toi explained.

"Raph would you like to go first?" asked Leo.

"Um, yeah, I shouldn't be voted off because Leo should get voted off," said Raph.

"Well I think I shouldn't get voted off because when I was voted off everyone wanted me back," said Leo.

* * *

**_Vote off Leo or Raph for the last chapter of Panel._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_This is the end both happy and sad time. It's fitting for the end of this story is today because yesterday I helped with my schools graduation ceremony (Just to clarify I did not graduate.) but I have been thinking about the past and the future and all that jazz._**

* * *

"The time has come to find out who is the fan favorite, and whom was capable of not being voted off until the bitter end," Tay-toi announced.

"My the best turtle win," Leo remarked holding out his hand.

"We all know you won," Raph stated.

"He, in fact, did win," Tay-toi confirmed.

"So this is the end?" asked Leo.

"I think this is the end, I've been hosting Q and A's with you guys since October of 2013, that was before the second season started I think," Tay-toi stated.

"Let's hope for many more seasons," Raph spoke.

"We've had a lot of fun," Leo added.

* * *

**_Thank you so much to everyone who submitted questioned and came on as OC's and voted characters off. The viewers are the real reason I kept writing these stories for so long, you all are fantastic. _**

**_-hannah1_**


End file.
